Individuals today use a variety of devices for a variety of applications in everyday life. For example, users may access their e-mail via desktop or notebook computers, tablet devices, smartphones, and/or other devices. Each of the devices has different properties or characteristics that may enhance or detract from certain of the applications. Continuing with the example, different size devices have different screen resolutions, which may result in certain e-mail content appearing too small on smaller devices and certain e-mail content appearing too large on larger devices.
To alleviate some of these issues, entities having large e-mail subscriber lists essentially design and assemble e-mails that contain code for multiple layouts depending on the size of the device that accesses the e-mails. These single e-mails are sometimes referred to as adaptive e-mails. The entities send the adaptive e-mail to the subscriber list, and a different section of code is retrieved (resulting in a different e-mail layout) based on a characteristic of the device that accesses the e-mail. However, the steps that are needed to design and assemble the e-mails prove time consuming. In particular, developers must individually code each different layout within an e-mail, which effectively multiplies the amount of work that is required to generate the e-mail.
Accordingly, there is an opportunity for techniques for effectively and efficiently processing and generating adaptive e-mails.